


Christmas is a necessity

by Via_Thebest



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its really fluffy i promise, not as sad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Via_Thebest/pseuds/Via_Thebest
Summary: Christmas on tour sucked but it sucked even more without Mikey.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 12





	Christmas is a necessity

**Author's Note:**

> This can really be set when ever you want. Also no disrespect to their real life partners.

Don't get him wrong Pete loved being on tour. He loved meeting fans and playing live but they're always a part of him that misses home. Sometimes this feeling wasn't too bad mainly because he had Mikey by his side. But this year Mikey couldn't come because My Chem was working on a new album and to make matters worse this tour was going over Christmas meaning Pete would have to spend Christmas without his Prince charming. Yeah sure Fall Out Boy wasn't playing Christmas Day but they were playing Christmas Eve and it was pointless for Pete to fly to New York from Hawaii and then back. So sadly Pete was stuck with nothing but Skype calls and takeout.

He had gone about his day trying not to think about Mikey. They had shared texts in the morning mostly talking about how their days were and what the game plan for tomorrow. Which was to lock themselves in their rooms, get on Skype, order takeout and watch bad Christmas movies together. They texed until Mikey had to go to some family thing. So Pete kept going on with his day.

Soundcheck was fine but he felt offbeat without Mikey trying to steal kisses or his bass or both and it was really the first time since the tour begun that he felt like this. After the check was done he went back to the hotel and tried to fill his time with watching TV but everything on was Christmas related and how romantic it was and Goddamnit he just wanted Mikey to be here. Patrick came back to the hotel to get Pete and drag him backstage. But then he saw how sad Pete looked.

"Everything ok dude?" Patrick said sitting down next to him.

Pete hugged the pillow next to him "No, I miss him. I don't get to kiss him under the mistletoe or take bad Christmas photos together or give each other cheesy gift or watch really bad Christmas movies in a fort made of blankets." Pete looked like he was going to cry as he had developed an almost death grip on the pillow.

Patrick pulled Pete into a tight hug "Hey, it's going be okay. I know it sucks not spending Christmas with him. But you get to see him really soon hell maybe even soon if My Chem gets the the album done ahead of schedule."

Pete hugged Patrick back letting go of the pillow "Yeah, I know I just wish I could see him now." They stayed like that for a while.

When Patrick finally let go "Come on we should go before Joe and Andy think we've been kidnapped but some fangirls."

Pete smile "Yeah lets go"

When they got to the dressing room, they find a very worried Joe and Andy. "Oh my god, we thought some fangirls got to you or Patrick had gotten shit of all your shit and killed you," Andy said.

Patrick laughed "Nah, someone just was feeling a little sad about Mikey Way." He looked over to Pete.

Pete gave Patrick a wack on the shoulder "I wasn't that sad."

Patrick gave Pete a look "You had a death grip on a pillow and was almost crying over the fact you couldn't be the world's most cheesy couple."

Before Pete could respond a stagehand came up and said: "Five minutes call guys."

So the whole band got in a group hug wished each other luck for the show and ran to the stage. As they were running up to the stage. The others were all sharing a look and Pete was a bit annoyed because it all seemed like they knew something he didn't and that kinda pissed him off. But he forgot about it right away, once he got on stage.

The stage was all done up for the holidays. Andy's kit looked like a tree with all the baubles, lights and tinsel. Pete had no clue how he was able to play it but somehow Andy managed. The stage was also littered with gifts that Pete thought was cute but then it just made him miss Mikey even more. Somehow he ended up wearing an elf hat and tinsel around his neck. It's was a really good show but something was about to make this a great show.

About halfway thought _Where is your boy_ Pete sees a new gift, it was kinda tall and wrapped with green and red dotted paper with a big gold bow on top. Pete doesn't know how he didn't see it sooner. He also noticed the gift had a tag on it that read _To Pete_ in big fancy lettering. He wanted to find out what the hell was in the box but the song was over and Patrick was making an announcement into the mic. So he turned his attention to him.

"So I'm sure you've all seen the gift on stage tonight." The crowd cheered "Well one of these is for our very own Pete Wentz." The crowd cheered louder, Patrick then turns to Pete "Come on dude open it up."

Pete handed his bass off to one of the techs and walked over to the box. Pete takes the lid off and a ton of balloons flew out but more importantly one Mikey Way jumped out with a huge smile. The crowd cheered louder and louder. Pete just looked at his bandmates with the biggest smile, then he looked back and pulled him into a kiss.

When the kiss was broken Pete spoke: "Holy fuck Mikeyway do you know how much I've missed you?"

Mikey held Pete tight "I know Panda I missed you so much this has been like the second hardest secret I've had to keep for you." The crowd was getting louder by the second but Pete didn't care. Mikey had his arm around him holding him tight and that's all that mattered.

"And what was the first?" Pete wasn't really expecting an answer, he was just curious. The most he was hoping to get was an _'I'll tell you later' and then to be pulled into another kiss before Mikey was pushed off the stage so they could finish the set_. But he got something way better.

Mikey nodded at Joe to bring down his mic. Joe then held it up to him. Mikey then grabbed Pete's hands. The crowd roar had died down as Mikey began to talk "Pete, you make me the happiest person in the world, you are my little Panda bear, you are the light getting me through every day, the last month and a half has made me realise how much I love you and how much I miss you when your gone and how I always want you by my side. I just want to wake up with you every morning and go through the highs and lows of life with you." Mikey voice began to crack and he looked like he was going to cry.

Andy came down from his kit with a small black box with a dark red bow around the box and hand it to Mikey. The crowd cheered when they realised what was happening but became quiet wanting for the rest. Pete knew what was happening but didn't want to believe this in case it was some kind of sick joke. Mikey took the bow off and got down on one knee. "I guess this is my way of saying Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III will you marry me?" Mikey opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a round diamond stone. A couple tears fell down Mikey's face but he still had the biggest grin on his face.

Mikey held his breath waiting for Pete's answer. Pete nodded and scream (not really using the mic he was loud enough already) "Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" He started crying as Mikey put the ring on Pete's finger. Mikey started to really cry at this point. The roar of crowd became deafening. The band was cheering and clapping.

Pete 90% sure he heard Joe say "About fucking time!"

Pete just pulled Mikey in for a passionate kiss. The band was almost at the end of the set with just two songs left. When all of this happened. Pete thought it was just _Like a Lawyer_ and _Saturday_ he had to get though. Then he could have all the Mikeyfuckingway time he wanted.

Then something took Pete but surprise when he heard " _I wrote a goodbye note, In lipstick on your arm, When you passed out._ " Pete smiled at Mikey. He's forever glad Mikey chase him down after he left that note and didn't let them become just another footnote in history. He saw the tech who had taken the bass, was now playing it, he mouthed 'thank you' and maybe a note to add something extra into her Christmas gift basket. He began to dance around the stage with Mikey, sometimes screaming the words into someone mic but mostly his was focused on Mikey.

About half way though the song Mikey whisper "Isn't this the first time this has been played live?"

Pete's eyes widen as he looked at him "Holy shit it is."

Pete and Mikey just smiled at each other. They kiss again as the song ended. The crowd cheered even louder. (if that's possible) Pete took his bass back from the tech and finished the show. Mikey sat next to Andy's kit the whole time mouthing along to _Saturday_. Pete never took his eyes off him. Patrick thanked the crowd and thanked everyone who made tonight possible. Once he was done Pete said into the mic "We've been Fall Out Boy, I'm Pete Fucking Way and we will see you next time!" He and Mikey walked off stage hand in hand. Turns out Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. If you have a suggestion leave it below.


End file.
